You've Forgotten About Me?
by Katsuyne-Kazunami
Summary: "They've Forgotten Me"Said Bloss.Bloss goes by the name "Hyper Blossom"When she's a celebrity!"Bloss when she's a normal school girl.Did the RRBZ and Miyako also B.C dont seem to know Bloss/Blossom.Did the 6 REALLY have a past together?Sorry im not good at summarys!Might be T idk.They dont have powers and Bloss is different from the one you know O.O


***PLEASE READ!***

**Heya!Well then I keep getting so many ideas I might make so many stories at once I might lose meh mind!I wont update much though like usual...1)I have Orchestra and GT (Gifted and Talented kinda like a club) 2)SCHOOL! Duh lol xD 3)Homework I know I'm only in 5th grade but our teachers give us alot of homework!And I mean ALOT. 4)I have a boyfriend and I have to deal with him LOL I dont mean this in a bad way though xD 5)Art Class 6)SOCCER practice! Yeah I know ALOT of things to deal with...Soccer,homework,Art Class,Orchestra and GT!Yup I'm suprised I even get the time to write ANYTHING!Well I should probably shut meh mouth and start!**

* * *

Blossom's P.O.V

* * *

Its the start of a new school day...how dreadful...Hi I'm Bloss and I'm actually a magazine star.I dance and sing.I go by the name Blossom in the celebrity world.

I sigh as I walk through the school door.I have on a gray jacket with a hoodie on my head and glasses.I dont talk at all really,I have a note pad with me and I'm considered as the "nerd","dork","noob","loser" or "lonewolf".Some people don't even know if I'm a guy or girl...I dont blame them.I wear gray pants and black shoes so they couldn't really turns around and looks at me whispering at each other.

"Hey look its the loser."

"I cant tell if the noob's a girl or boy."

"The nerd shouldn't even be here."

"The lonewolf wolf doesn't belong here."

"She shouldn't even exist."

"The noob should disappear."

"Why would they even let her enter school grounds?"

I ignore all of them and walk through the hallway.I hear squealing and screams from across the hallway.

"OMG!"

"Its Miyako and Koaru!"

"Its Bubbles and Buttercup!"

"Its the RRBZ boys!"

"Its THE brick!"

"Butch is sooo cool!"

"Brick is so HOT!"

"Boomer is totally cute and hot!"

"Bubbles is just so cute!"

"Buttercup is awesome!"

Everyone else runs to them making a larger and noisier crowd.I could see Brick looking my way.

~He probably expects me to be a stupid squealing fan girl like them.~I thought to myself. Brick whispers to Boomer and whispers something to B.C. and RRBZ's and Bubbles and B.C. are looking my way.I walk towards them and everyone makes a path for me.

"What is that loser doing?"

"She should seriously die."

"The noob shouldn't exist."

"The nerd should've never been born."

As they whisper about me I see Butch smirking.

"See told you she was a fan girl."He whispers to Brick and Boomer.

"She's no different."Boomer whispers back.I think they were expecting me to ask them to get an autograph or something because when I walked right past them like they weren't even there they turned around looking at me shocked.

~Hm is it really that suprising?~I was smirking.I feel something hit my leg and I fall to the floor holding my left knee.

~So someone threw a rock at me this time...~I thought. Brick to ran to me and tried to help me up.I quickly smacked his hand away and all the fans gasp.I write "I dont need anyones help!Ignore me like I never existed...dont get involved with me." on my note pad and tear it off giving the paper to Brick.I quickly get up and walk in the nurses office.

"Intresting girl."I heard Brick say right before I walked in the office.

"Oh Momoko your hurt again?"A women with black long hair and hazel eyes said looking at me.

"Sorry my knee this time."I said sitting down on the edge of a bed.

"What happened this time?"Nami asked me.

"I tripped and my knee hit a rock..."I replied.

"Tell me the truth."She said looking at me after bandaging up my knee.

"...someone threw a rock at me because I walked past the RRBZ,Bubbles and B.C. like they were never there."I mumbled just loud enough for her to sighs.

"Why dont you just tell them your her?"She asked me.

"..."I remained sat back down on her chair.

"Well you should go to class now."She said looking concerned at me.

"Hai..."I said while walking out the room.I walk in my classroom and everyone ignores me like I wasn't there.I sit on my seat and the chair breaks.I noticed the RRBZ and the other two are looking at me concerned.

"Is she alright?"Miyako asked Boomer.

"Maybe we should help her?"Boomer said.

"Nahh she's fine."Butch said staring at me.

"Do you remember what she did to Brick when he tried helping her."B.C. said glaring at me.

"..."Brick remained silent he was staring at me though.

I stand up and grab the broken chair and put it in the corner of the classroom.I get a new chair and sit down.I look outside the window (My seat is on the side with windows).I see paper taped on the window and marker all over my window.

"GET LOST!"

"Your SUCH a NERD!"

"You should disappear!"

"Why were you even born?"

"You shouldn't exist in this world!"

"Are you a guy or girl?"

"Aw is the noob gonna cry?"

"You should stay away from EVERYONE."

"DIE!"

I throw all the papers away and clean the marker off right before class starts.

"Okay this week we'll be going over reviews of the last 5 weeks."My teacher said.

~I've already studied alot of times...this is a waste of time.~I sigh and look out the window.I stare at a blue bird passing by and the blue sky with white clouds floating around.

~...They look so free...~I thought to myself.I get out a piece of paper and write a poem.

'I wanna be free...fly away like a little birdie...

I wanna float around like a cloud

where I could be free

I'm caged up like a bird with no freedom

I want freedom

I want to fly away like a bird

I dont want to be locked up with these mixed feelings

I dont want to be alone in the darkness anymore,

where there's no warmth,

I feel like I'm in a blizzard all alone...

in the darkness...

I want freedom.'

I looked up and see Brick looking at the poem I wrote.I couldn't tell his expression or what he was thinking.I quickly hid the poem in my looked at me about to say something but the bell rang.I quickly got up and grabbed my bento and quickly ran out the classroom.I walk quickly down the hall after I hear the classroom door sliding open.I climb the stairs to the roof and walk outside.I feel the air hit my face.I close the door and lock it.I sigh.

"..."I take my jacket off revealing a shirt that has sleeves ending at my elbow with black hearts everywhere and my bangs clipped to the side with a black heart hair-clip.I take off the baggy jeans,it reveals a short black skirt with black shorts that end at my knee underneath.I take off my glasses and put them all away in a bag.I put on black headphones and start to dance with the mel.I go over the dance in my head and sing the lyrics.

"Five,six,seven,eight...I wanna fly away like a birdie,freedom is mah thing.I wanna be free!But I'm locked up in a cage,with feelings that wont go away.I cant seem to escape this dark world I live in.I cant stretch these black wings of mine.I cant seem to see the light anymore.I cant feel the warmth of love anymore.I feel so lonely...so cold... I feel like...IDontEvenExistInThisWorldAnymore!I feel like dieing!I feel like disappearing!...if I disappeared for even a moment...would you notice?WouldAnyoneNoticeAtAll?!I need to know!I need to know now!I need to know if I'm a nobody!If my existence even MattersAtAll!...I want to be free...I want to fly away...but my hopes and dreams are over...I can disappear this instant...and it wouldn't matter..."I finish the song and breath heavily.I fall to the ground.I hear steps slowly going up the stairs.I quickly grab all my cloths and put them on.I put my hoodie on.I fall on my knees and put my head on the edge of a bench breathing heavily.I take my bento and I open it, the door opens and I dont even bother to look up to see who it was.

~Maybe I sang to loud...wait...I thought I locked the door...~I thought to myself.

"Um...it might be really weird to ask this but...did you see anyone else up here?"The person asks.I take my sketch pad out and write. ' No one comes up here. This is the first time I've come up here myself.' I tore the paper off and gave it to course this wasn't the first time I came up here.I stand up and drop my bento.

"..."I stay silent.

"Oh...do you want to have my bento?"He pulled out a red wrapped up bento and reached it out to me.I look at him and he looks at me.I forgot to cover my eyes with my glasses.I quickly put my glasses on.I shake my head and clean the mess tries helping but I put my hand up to stop sits on the bench and I throw the food away in a trash can near the door.

~Oh yeah...lunch was supposed to last 1 hour today since they have a meeting.~I thought to myself.I sit next to Brick on the bench and put my headphones on turning my phone took one side of the headphone off my head and I look at him.

"Do you know how to ice skate?"He asks me.I nod.

"Want to come ice skate with me and the other people at 9:00 P.M.?"He asks me.

~Why 9?...oh ofcourse he has to go to work too.~I thought to myself.I write on the sketch pad 'Sorry I cant come.I have plans.' I gave it to him.

"By the way...whats your name?No one seems to know."He asks me after reading the paper. 'Bloss Hyp' He read it and smiled.

"Nice name Bloss."He said smiling at me.

"Do you know how to dance?"He asks me.I nodd.

~I should've said no...~I thought to myself when his smile got bigger.

"Do you know the song 'Like a Little Birdie'?"He asks me.I nod again.

~What harm could it do anyways?~His eyes were took my headphones and phone from me.

"H-"I was about to speak but I stopped myself he looked at me.

"Were you about to say something just now?"He asks me.I quickly shake my head goes back to my phone.

~Ahhh~I quickly took my phone from him and hid the recordings of my voice and dancing.I gave it back to looks at me questionly.I sake my head puts the song "Like a Little Birdie" on.

~Wait...this is my version...~I thought to quickly took my hand and pulled me up from my hoodie came eyes widened.

"Dance contest!"He rest of the RRBZ and the two girls walked through the door.I sighed with releif.I had on contacts.I took my hair out from under my jacket and quickly took off the black bow.

~I need to get rid off all the things I wear when I'm Blossom.~I thought to myself.I changed my voice.

"Why are you all here?"I asked them.(Her voice isnt THAT different from her normal voice.)

"Well...we're having a contest."Miyako said.

"Why with me?All of you are pros."I all looked at Brick.

"Well I wanted to see if she knew the dance moves to Like a Little Birdie."Brick said with a grin.B.C. sighed.

"Why not my song?!Blossom's song is almost always on and even on commercials she's usually the one on!"B.C. said kicking the air.

"Well B.C we could try your song after Blossoms!"Miyako suggested everyone agreed.

"Songs about to start."I of us made a wide circle so we have our own space.

"FIVE SIX SEVEN EIGHT!"I yell out.

"I wanna fly!Fly away Like a little birdie."The song started off.I close my eyes and turn around (all of them were facing their backs to each other).

* * *

**No one's P.O.V**

* * *

When the music starts all of them turn seems only Miyako and Bloss were had her eyes closed but Miyako was keeping a close eye on her.

~I bet she'll get most of the steps wrong~Butch thought smirking.

~I hope she doesnt hurt herself...~Boomer thought looking at Miyako and Bloss.

~I hope that little girl messes up big time and fall and hit her face on the floor or with one of us...u mess with all of us.~B.C. thought watching Bloss.

~She's doing good in the beginning~Brick said closely Observing nodded at B.C. She got her green phone out and prepared the 'Like a Little Birdie' music but with only the music,without the turned the music on and Bloss's music off.

"I want to fly away with freedom."All 5 of them heard Bloss was singing it in perfect Rhythm but her tone was alittle bit got prepared to start soon as Miyako stopped Brick started.

"We're gonna dance faster."B.C. said. Bloss nodded her head.B.C. made the music go faster. Boomer,Butch and B.C. danced with Brick and Bloss.

Everyone has their own speed of ,Buttercup and the RRBZ were the only ones that could keep up with Blossoms Normal Speed is her normal speed,Boomer is her med speed,Butch and Buttercup is her fast speed and Brick is her fastest fastest speed is VERY difficult and hard to even continue to dance for 5 was fast yet beautiful and it required flexiblitly.(I know that is more like Miyako but just bear this with meh xD ).

"Faster!"B.C. slipped and Butch caught her while Boomer collapsed breathing hard on the was staring at the clouds.

"How...Can...They...Go...On...For...That...Long?"B oomer said between Butch and Buttercup was out of breath stopped singing and opened her eyes still dancing. Bloss and Brick were staring intently at each spinning they would keep staring at each other after finishing the watching each other very closely.

"She doesn't seem to notice that the lyrics are gone."Miyako said.

"FASTER!"Butch yelled and Brick were increasing their were starting to move around the roof and it seemed like they were doing a duo. Miyako recorded their other 3 were calmed down and watching those two got so intrested in watching them they didn't know how much time was passing by.

"STOP!"Boomer suddenly yelled out after 40 mins of watching and Brick completely was out of was barely out of breath.

"So...who won?"Bloss asked them with her normal of them noticed how smiliar her voice was to Blossom's looked at her.

"You're..."All of them said (except for Bloss lol) at the same time.

"You're..."

~Ahh did they find out?!~She was in a panic but didnt show it.

"You're..."

"Just spit it out."Bloss said.

"YOU'RE-"The school bell rang.

* * *

***Please Read* (To find out whats happening where I am and what I had to go through...you'll understand why I wont be updating for the past few months or weeks...I think O.O)**

**Cliffy-hanger!Well yeah xD You might be able to find out what all 5 think who Bloss is!Ahhh what a nice way to end the chappie!lol xD Well see ya next chappie. I thought I was gonna die today!There was SO MUCH rain in Texas!I'm in the North would've been a flood if the ditch wasn't there!I caught a fever AGAIN.I'll still be going to school the so much rain and flood hasn't happened since 2006!AND the 2006 incident was WAY more worst than whats happening thats what they said.A car ran into a power electricty things that have wood as the pool and wires for the electricty to work. Idk what thats called.I was literally soaked the WHOLE time I was at during lunch cause I dried off while eating.5th grade THIS YEAR started having class in portables it was fun running around TRYING not to get wet which was literally impossible!But getting soaked and cold wasn't THAT much I broke up with meh my ex-boyfriend who I THINK still likes me got us to breakup.I kinda do and dont care.I dont know if I EVEN LIKED my boyfriend!I know I'm weird ima stop talking now!**


End file.
